


Memories in Plain Sight

by ThyOblivion



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Like, Lots of Angst, M/M, Markmates, Marks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, Tags will be added, Traumatic Experiences, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyOblivion/pseuds/ThyOblivion
Summary: Soulmate marks weren't a recent thing.  In reality, most had been around long enough to be documented in the majority of history.  Whether a birthmark, a scar, or just a mole, by the time Sal Fisher became a junior, pretty much everyone was destined to get a soulmate mark.  But when you get a devastating deformation to your face as your mark and have to cover it up with a face prosthetic, you tend to give up hope on ever getting your 'meet cute, happy coincidence' soulmate meeting.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher (one sided), Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Memories in Plain Sight

..............


End file.
